The use of aquariums for keeping fish has generally been known for some time. Many aquariums are typically of quadrangular construction, with a plurality of viewing panels being joined together by glue or other mechanical fastening mechanisms to form the main tank. Lights and other equipment are generally mounted directly on the top of the aquarium or on one or more viewing panels of the aquarium.
These aquariums typically suffer from several drawbacks which inhibit their use, maintenance, and enjoyment. The view into the aquarium is generally restricted by aquarium lights and other equipment when they are mounted on the top of the aquarium or viewing panels. The view may also be restricted by any corner seams between the viewing panels of the aquarium. These seams are especially inhibiting of the view into aquariums of quadrangular construction in particular. As a result, users are generally required to mount the aquariums at such a height that the aquarium may be viewed directly from the side, otherwise the user will be forced to bend down to look into the side of the aquarium. Regardless of how high the aquarium is mounted, the corner seams may still restrict the view into the aquarium. Additionally, the view into the aquarium is typically restricted by the back panel, which is often opaque and used for attaching filters, lights, or other equipment.
Furthermore, these aquariums also generally offer little or no storage for food and other supplies. Users typically have to store food and other supplies separately from the aquarium as a result.
Finally, the panels of the aquarium are generally always required to be in contact with any water contained inside the aquarium. Any fish or wildlife must be removed and placed in another aquarium, and the entire tank must be drained, before replacing or repairing any panel of the aquarium or any other items in the interior of the aquarium.
More recently, smaller aquariums have been developed which have become popular as inexpensive alternatives to larger, more complex and expensive tanks. However, the disadvantages typical of the larger aquariums are generally exacerbated by the smaller dimensions of these aquariums, since the viewing area into the tank is at least proportionally smaller. Additionally, by virtue of the decreased outer surface area of the smaller aquarium, there is reduced mounting space for lights, pumps and other equipment.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an aquarium which can adequately contain fish and other small animals, and also allow for an improved view into the aquarium, easier repair and maintenance of the tank, and/or convenient storage areas for food and other supplies.